This is Me
by FandomGirl02
Summary: This is a Heroes of Olympus fanfic. Piper is a 18 year old girl, living happily with her dad.Piper who had been seperated from her mom when young faces many difficulties in her childhood. But when after 18 years she meets her mother, will their relationship get any better? What other challenges does she face? Includes Jason, Leo and the other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Me- Chapter One**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever! So I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

I got down from my car, not quite ready of what life had in task for me. My dad and I, Piper McLean lived in California for almost all of my childhood . Then eventually things change. A _lot._ Well my mom, Evelyn and dad got separated when probably only months old. People told me that my dad was depressed and it took him a lot of time to adjust to the way his was life was at that moment . But eventually he _had _to take care of me so he come back to his normal self. And now _I_ was going to visit my _mom_ who I hadn't even seen once in my entire. I was not only visiting her but I was staying with _her _for _3 weeks in New York and had to go to school since I had to start whole new life out there! In New York! New York! Jesus ….. _I have to stay with my so called "mother" for 3 weeks and then my dad would after he gets everything ready for us to stay in a new house. It would be quite hard for us to adjust in New York as was on the other side of North America. It would take about four hours for me to reach New York.

I was getting my small _personal_ backpack out of the car. I sighed loudly thinking about the heck of a life I was going to have for the next three weeks. New school, new city and the most terrifying thing was that I was going to stay with Evelyn for a very long time. I hated since her since I got to know that she left us. My dad told me when I was eight old. I wonder if could possibly forget about us completely. As if he read my thoughts,

" It's going to be fine , Pipes . I know it's hard for you to settle in a new city just like that, but I can't help it, honey."

"Adjusting in the city is not my problem, Dad. My problem is staying with _her."_

"It's just three weeks. We'll get a house by then and you can stay happily with me. Well that is if _I_ do get time to spend with you.", he said as I chuckled .

My dad was usually busy like all the time. He used to go to work at 8 'o clock in the morning and return at 9'o clock in the evening. I used to finish my homework and then cook something for us to eat. I used to cook since I was pretty young because of one incident.

_One day my dad cooked us an omelet with cheese and some veggies. I was very excited and I went jumping to the dining table and said,_

"_Daddy! You cooked me omelet!"_

"_Yes, little girl. Now taste it because I might die out of nervousness.", he said letting out a nervous laugh._

_I got out my favorite fork, the one with Mickey Mouse on it, and took a big piece and stuffed it into my mouth. (Yes I love food. Don't judge me) _**(A/N: In real life too.)**

_My face scrunched up in disgust. The egg hadn't cooked. It was still raw. Wait there's more coming up. It had no salt. No pepper. Even the cheese didn't have salt. I had learnt my lesson. I became an ENLIGHTED BUDDHA._

"_Dad, I'm going to learn how to cook."_

_And since then instead of playing with friends and watching Barbie movies, I sat for days and days reading cooking books and practicing them at home. I had mastered the art of cooking. Enlighted._

We had already reached the luggage checking area. I helped my dad put my luggage in the counter and got them back as they reached the other end.

"Would it take more than three weeks for you to get things settled in New York? "

"I can't guarantee you on that, Pipes but I'll try my best. ", he said smiling at me.

"Now Pipes I want you to be safe in the plane and call me as soon as you reach there, honey. Take care. I'll call you everyday if I can. I love you. Have a safe journey, kiddo! "

I said laughing, "I love you too, Dad . Take care of _yourself _first. Oh, and I forget something. I left some sandwiches that I made in the morning in the refrigerator. You can have that when you go home and I also cooked some pasta and left it on the table. There's some pasta sauce in the shelf above the stove so you can cook up some pasta. If you have any doubts call me. Okay? "

"Okay. Okay. I can take care of myself, Pipes. Now go. Have a safe journey and I love you, honey. Bye.", he said laughing.

"Bye, Daddy." I hugged him tightly and give him a peck on his cheek.

He was grinning and waving at me the whole time till he couldn't see me anymore.

The flight ride was extremely boring and slow. I spent a bit of time reading some magazinesThen the plane finally landed after what felt like hours. I was in desperate need for fresh air. Well if there was any fresh air in New York. As I got down from the plane, I wanted something to eat badly . I was _starving_.

After what felt like hours I found a Starbucks shop and got myself some hot chocolate. That was exactly what I needed right now. While sipping my drink and carrying my luggage I sat on a bench nearby, thinking about what 3 weeks would have waiting for me . I finished my drink and went to visitors place where someone was standing and was squealing loudly and screamed , " Piperrrrr!" , enough to make everyone around look at her. I was completely shocked. I mean seriously how would you feel when someone completely out of the blue was screaming your name on top of their lungs? I'm not the one who's weird. So _she_ was my mother. She looked a lot like me. She had the some chocolate brown hair and my green eyes. Well I was going t have a _wonderful _time with her . She ran to hug me. I literally thought she'd choke me. After shouted at her she left me finally and squealed again .

"Oh my god ! Look at you Piper. You're so grown up. I'm so proud of you! "

"Evelyn you haven't seen my for 18 years . Of course I've grown big." , I said faking a smile as I groaned inwardly .

"I'd like you to call me mom, Piper. I'd prefer that. ", she said rather a bit angrily.

But I didn't hesitate, "I'd call you mom if acted one. Ignoring me for 18 years doesn't seem very _motherly_, does it? ", smirking as I said it.

"I guess we should head home, honey. And trust me you're going love it.", she said giving her signature fake smile .

We drove down to the most crowded but amazing city and I was completely impressed. I mean who _doesn't_ love New York? We came down a lane with a big gate saying "Luxury Homes".

But I had to agree with her this time unfortunately. This place was amazing. It had huge villas with beautiful lawns surrounding it. There was even a small plaza with loads of groceries and stuff. The house was amazing. It had a huge decorated door and as soon as I stepped in there was wonderful smell of lavender. There was a huge fancy hall with two wonderful brown leather couches. I dreamt about those nights that I'd be watching movies, popcorn in my hands, cuddling in the wonderful sofa below me . There was a glass coffee table on top of a huge floor carpet, giving it a grand appearance. A huge T.V. and a home theatre setting. _Oh boy I'm gonna have fun in this place, _I thought.

"Come on , darling , I'll show you your room . You're going to _love_ it! ", she said smiling.

She took me up the stairs. There were fancy showpieces and vases all over the house. As I entered the room I gasped.

It was painted a light , aqua blue. There was a huge wallpaper with tulips on the wall right behind the bed. The spring bed was layed with delicate blue covers and a few pillows with sophisticated royal white covers . It was breath-taking.

"I _knew _you would love it! " , she said laughing .

"I love it , Evelyn . Thank you. I really appreciate it.", I said.

"Oh. Of course, honey. I'd do anything for you."

_Yeah ignoring us for 18 years really helped, Evelyn,_ I thought.

If you don't mind I need to badly use the washroom. ", I said .

"Oh . Of course, honey . It's right in here.", she said laughing , pointing at a big

* * *

**So guys I hope you liked it! Next chapter is about her first day of the new school (which will be coming up soon). If there is something missing or you guy shave any suggestions please tell me in the reviews. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Me- Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! This the next chapter as I told you before. High School difficulties and stuff. This chapter includes her friendship with Jason, Leo , Annabeth and the others. I hope you like it!**

* * *

It had been almost 2 days since I came to New York and I was getting used to staying with Evelyn but that doesn't mean I still wasn't angry at her. She already showed me some places in New York like the Times Square. I was looking forward to spend some quality time in this place with Dad. Now I needed to get to school. The main event I was extremely scared about. It was a school called Goode High School. Luckily it wasn't one of those posh schools in which all the kids with attitude would be studying in. It was nearby , but for the first few days , Evelyn would _have _to drop in the first few days. Obviously.

I got down the car looking at the building in front of me, wondering what would be waiting for me _now_. I had dressed up casually. I had worn a blue button up blouse with some blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. There were tiny braids here and there across my shoulder length chocolate brown hair.

Would they be mean? Would I make _any_ friends today? Do I look good? Will they think I'm just another new girl to tease? I'm freaking out . Ugh…

As if she just read my mind , she said , " Don't worry , honey you'll be fine. You'll make new friends and I am sure that you'll impress all your teachers. If you have trouble with any of the teachers or any of the students just give me call and I'll come right her eto talk to your principal. Now take care. I've got to go, Piper. Have a nice day ahead! Bye! ", smiling wide. She actually gave me a feeling that she was as protective towards me as my dad was.

"Bye." , I said rather weakly as she drove away .

_Here I come Goode High. _I thought.

Over the years, I'd always had bad experiences on the first day of a new school. I shifted schools a lot because my dad had to constantly move from one place to the other. I was used to moving around but I wasn't used to the _nervous energy I had._

As I walked into the school I was completely confused. Where the hell was the office? Do I ask someone? What do I do? I thought as I looked around the noise filled corridors. I was biting my nail so hard that I could taste blood.

Then someone asked, "Hey, do you need help? "

I whipped my head to see a boy about my age with dirty blonde hair and delicate blue eyes. He was quite built up. _Definitely one_ _of the sports dudes_. I thought._ Popular guy talking to me. Weird._

He smiled ,"So is that a yes? "

"Most likely. I need to find the office to get my schedule and my locker and stuff. "

" I'm Jason Grace. ", he said smiling placing his hand in front for me to shake.

"Oh. Piper. Piper McLean.", I said returning a smile and shaking his hand. I could feel he would be nice.

We started walking down the corridor with everyone staring at me. Some people whispered. I felt so self-conscious. Either he read my thoughts or I showed my nervousness I bit too much, he said,

"Hey don't worry. Every new student usually has a problem of finding the principal's office. You know because it's deep inside the campus. It's something very common."

I felt grateful having someone to help so soon already.

"Thanks.", I said smiling.

"So what's your story? Are you new here? I mean new to New York?"

"Yeah. I shifted like 2 days ago."

"So you like it here?"

"Yeah. I mean who wouldn't like New York?" , I said laughing.

"Very true. Oh and we're here. This is it. You'll get your schedule, keys to your locker and other stuff. So I'll see you later.", he said smiling.

"Thank you so much. I felt like a girl left alone in the wilderness before you came."

"Oh it's no big deal. I gotta go. Bye."

"I'm sorry if I wasted your time."

"Hey. Come on. It was a pleasure to meet you." , he said smiling.

"Bye."

I watched him walk away and finally disappear. I pushed open the door.

The principal was sitting at his desk and looked up as I walked in. He smiled warmly.

"Hello, darling. I'm sorry but you are….?"

"Piper. Piper McLean.", I said as I handed him my admission sheet.

"Oh, honey. What a lovely name! My name is George Franklin. So we have a few rules in school. If you do anything mischievous, I'll give you three chances to make your record better. But you don't look like anyone who would do anything against the school. _And _I'm not someone who likes to give long speeches nor am I good at it. Now as you know the rules you need your schedule, right?", he said looking into his computer. Wow. He really trusted me. He seemed nice and cool. Well he was pretty young. He wasn't like; you know, the grumpy and strict principals like my older school. He actually looked like someone who would say it's okay if you set the school on fire. Seriously.

"….. ah right here. Just give a minute .", he said smiling warmly.

I smiled back at him. He printed my schedule and handed it to me.

I smiled , "Thank you, and I promise won't break any of the school rules."

"I know you won't . Oh and I forgot. Your keys to the locker will be up in a minute….", he said rummaging through his drawer with the keys making loud digling sounds.

"And here it is. Have a nice day, . Now go. You'll be getting late for your first class!", he said laughing.

I chuckled and opened the door looking at my schedule.

_Mathematics - (8:45-9:10) Room 7_

_Physics- (9:10-9:50) Room 12_

_Short break (9:50-10:30)_

_History- (10:30-11:10) Room 9_

_English- (11:10-11:50) Room 8_

_Chemistry- (11:50-12:30) Room 13_

_Lunch break (12:30-1:15)_

_P.E (1:15-1:55) Room 10- Gleeson Hedge_

I sighed. Today's going to be a long day.

I looked at my watch. It said _8:35._ Thank goodness. I at least don't have to introduce myself in front of the whole class. Hope the teachers don't even notice me.

I found the lockers and as I was searching my locker, I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned and someone was smiling at me.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth. I suppose you need help with finding your locker." She was very pretty with perfect blonde curls but she wasn't dressed like a perfect model; just in a simple shirt and jeans. Beautiful in her own way.

"Yeah. I can't find it. It's No.45.", I said. This school seemed to have extremely kind people. Which is good. She looked around for a while and then smiled.

"Found it.", she said pointing to a locker on the far corner; proud of what she just achieved.

I giggled. "Thank you so much." As I walked to my locker and opened it with my key she said,

"Hey can I see your schedule? I wanna see if I have any classes with you."

"Sure thing." I said handing her my schedule. I stuffed some of the story books that I had brouh\ght to school. Three fat ones. _Yes I read. A lot. Don't look so surprised._

"Oh I have Biology and Chemistry with you. I guess I'll see you then. Okay I gotta go. Bye.", She said smiling warmly. Two friends even before school even started. I'm impressed. I shut my locker and heading on hunting for my class. The school surprisingly was still quite empty just with a few kids here and there.

I finally found Room 7. It was extremely noisy since the teacher wasn't there yet. As I walked in everyone looked at me. All their eyes were on me. When scanned the room, I saw him. Jason. He smiled widely. I literally squealed inwardly. Finally there's someone I know. He pushed the guy sitting next to him who looked really upset due to it. Jason patted the bench, gesturing me to sit next to him. I grinned hugely. I felt bad for the guy next to him. He was quite tall, had black curly hair and was scrawny. I walked over to the bench.

"You shouldn't have done that. I mean I'll sit behind. It's completely fine with me.", I said.

"Nah. It's okay. I don't mind. You're the one new to school. It's our job to give you a proper welcome. Well since you know Jason already you're even more special. And by the way I'm Leo Valdez. But I _did not _forgive you Jase. I want a treat at your place. _Today._ " he said a bit loudly for Jason to hear. He smirked holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Piper McLean.", I said smiling back _hugely_ and shaking his hand.

He moved behind and sat on the bench behind. I sat next to Jason. He was still grinning.

"What's up with you and all the grinning?" I said laughing.

"Well I have a plan. You should come and sit with us in lunch. I mean Leo, I and a bunch of others guys. Don't worry, they're girls also." he said laughing.

Wait what? I just fricking _met _them and he want me to sit with them _and _be friends with them.

"Are you-"

I was cut off by the sudden silence that filled the room. Our Math teacher walked in. She was quite young, probably in her thirties. She had extremely dark brown hair and sharp features. I was surprised. She actually looked cool for a _high school _teacher.

Well the class was boring because the sums were so easy. And the teacher wasn't as cool as I thought she was. We were doing algebra which I had already learnt in my old school. One question was: _(2x+3y-5z)-(4y+5x-4z)+(4z-x)_.

That wasn't even a proper sum. A bloody _sixth_ grader could solve that sum.

Jason kept saying, "How the bloody hell did you finish that sum so fast?!", looking shocked.

"They're so easy! Well I'm kind of a Math freak but that sum should be easy for a non-Math-freak also."

He said just looked at me like I was an alien who just popped out from nowhere. Shocked.

Physics went in a blur probably because I wasn't paying and completely ignored the fact that Leo was chucking some extremely complicated devices made out of paper and pencils at random people. I wondered how he could possibly make such things in such less time. Then the bell finally rang. I felt like I just came out of jail or something.

"So, Piper come along with us. We'll introduce you to our mates. You'll love them.", Jason said smiling.

"Guys, thank you so much. I mean I would have been completely lost if it weren't for you guys. Thank you so much.", making both of them grin widely.

"You'll thank us even more after meeting our friends.", Leo said smirking. But then his smirk suddenly disappeared as he looked at the girl in front of me. She had light blond hair and a sickening amount of makeup. Her lip gloss was shining like as if she rubbed a cherry flavored lollipop all over her lips. The smell of her perfume made me wrinkle my nose. I could probably smell it at a distance of one mile. I was fed up of it at home and now I have even more of it to deal with at school. But luckily Evelyn did not put _so much _perfume. And of course she had another lot of puppies behind her. All of them were blondes with lots of makeup. _Popular girls. Of course. All so common._

"Oh, hun. So you're the one who's new." She said, looking at me like I was a rat who just came out of the gutter.

"Didn't you get any other hairstyle for school?" she laughing at me.

"Drew, leave her alone. At least not on the first day of school." Jason said a bit annoyed.

"You look like a tribal." She said, completely ignoring the fact Jason just spoke. Jason and Leo both glared at her. It was time to show my skills. Like a Boss.

"Well, _Drew_; I suppose that's your name; I am at least a bit better than you since I wouldn't kill people with the smell of my perfume. 'Cause I just can't breathe. Now if you scoot we shall go outside and get some fresh air. You know I wouldn't want to die due to something like _your_ _perfume_." I said with a sarcastic sweet tone and a fake smile. She glared daggers at me. As we were walking away she shouted,

"You'll regret that, McLean!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." I muttered.

Jason and Leo had impressed looks on their faces.

"Now that's why you made good friends with us." He said breaking the silence. He was laughing hard.

"You should have seen the look on her face. I have to tell this to our friends."

'Yeah. I didn't expect that from _you_, Piper." Jason finally spoke with a smirk on his face.

"What? I could be mean. But that is if I _chose_ to." I said with a smile.

We were heading for our snacks. I wasn't that hungry I guess. But when I saw the cafeteria and I felt like screaming. It was so cool. There was a different section for Italian cuisine, my personal favorite ; American cuisine, with all the types of fast food that you can imagine and a chocolate fountain with some chocolate brownies next to it. My mouth was watering like it would have flood the whole area with my saliva. _Ew_.

"Now I can see that you _love _our cafeteria. The food tastes amazing.", said Jason while waving to a bunch of girls and guys sitting together at a table.

We walked towards them. I got a closer look of them. One guy had jet black hair, a girl with blonde hair next to him: Annabeth , a girl with a straight black with an extreme punk look. Another boy who was quite pale and had black hair too, and a girl with fiery red hair. They were all smiling at me warmly. I already felt they were going to be great friends. Well before I could scan the rest of them Leo announced in thick British accent ,

"Good morning to you all once again. This young lady here is Piper McLean. Piper these are our mates." causing us all to laugh.

* * *

**How was it guys?! I know. This one was extremely long. Or maybe not long. Actually it is...whatever. Next chapter will be coming up soon. Maybe tomorrow. I don't know. See ya later! Bye! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Me- Chapter 3**

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter! Hope you like it! Also thank you for your support! It means a lot to me! :)**

_Previously:_

_We walked towards them. I got a closer look of them. One guy had jet black hair, Annabeth;whom I had already met , a girl with a straight black with an extreme punk look. Another boy who was quite pale and had black hair too, and a girl with fiery red hair. They were all smiling at me warmly. I already felt they were going to be great friends. Well before I could scan the rest of them Leo announced in thick British accent _

_"Good morning to you all once again. This young lad here is Piper McLean. Piper these are our mates." causing us all to laugh._

They were all smiling warmly at me and I returned them a smile. Annabeth stood up smiling widely.

"Hey Piper. It's so good to see you here. So let me introduce you to our friends. This is Percy Jackson-", she said pointing at the boy sitting next to her.

"And this is-"

Percy cut her off by saying: "Geez Annabeth we can introduce ourselves. Wait you too already met?"

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. Annabeth was still glaring. Percy looked a bit scared now.

"Right. Anyways, hey Piper. I'm the great Percy Jackson and _of course_ everyone knows me because I'm the school's swimming captain along with my brother from another mother, Jason. So I like the blue pancakes that my mother makes and basically love food. My heart's been stolen by American fast food. I have loved it since childhood. Any cuisine or style of food would touch my heart but nothing break my love with American food!" He said with a wide grin. Annabeth still glared at him while I laughed.

"Do you like Italian cuisine? I cook pasta and lasagna and they've been my personal favorite since my childhood. The cafeteria seems to have a variety of food. I swear I've never seen a school cafeteria with so many types of food. It seems that I would look forward to coming to school only for the food!" I said laughing. He laughed too.

"Hey! We exist! Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. He is Nico di Angelo-" She said pointing at the pale boy with dark black hair. He gave me a shy smile.

"-and this is Thalia Grace, Jason's sister." She said smiling. Thalia looked completely different from Jason. She had Jason's same icy blue eyes and complexion, but the similarities ended there. She had black spiky hair with sharper features, a longer nose and an oval-shaped face.

"Hey Piper, wanna come with us? We're getting some food." Leo said.

"Yeah sure"

Jason, Leo and I walked towards the cafeteria. I just grabbed some orange juice as I wasn't that hungry. I had quite a heavy breakfast. What? I eat a lot when I'm nervous!

"I'm gonna get a sandwich. You guys wait here okay", he said walking away.

"You never told us you could cook." Jason said pouting.

I chuckled and said, "Yeah well my dad's a terrible cook. My mom and dad separated when I was a baby and technically I had to do all the cooking for us. And you know what I used to live in California. Since my dad got transferred to New York, I have to stay with my so-called mom, who ignored me for 18 years and not once did she ever call, till my dad gets stuff ready in New York. Couldn't she call just to say: 'Hey. I know that your my daughter. I know that you exist. I just called so that you know that I existed. Yeah bye.' It's just frustrating. I have to spend 2 weeks with her and not complain. I know I can't blame my dad but it's just….so unfair." He just stared at me nodding a bit.

I was furious. I guess I just scared him with my intense little biopic of tragic little Piper McLean. I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I just….." I said with a shy smile.

"Nah. It's okay. I'm actually surprised that you just told all that to me already." He gave me an assuring smile.

"Guys. I'm done. Can we go and sit?" someone said. I noticed it was Leo, who had already filled his plate with about five types of sandwiches, about two bars of chocolate and a carton of juice.

"You're gonna eat all that?" I asked shocked. He looked thin but boy he had a _large_ _appetite_.

"Yeah. I didn't have a proper breakfast today." he said poking his stomach.

"You ate _2_ granola bars in the morning." Jason said chuckling.

"Okay. Fine. Can we sit down? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I can see that." I said giggling. I stared sipping my juice.

"So Piper, what's your story?"asked Annabeth as we reached the table.

"Well, I'm from Calafornia. My father and mom separated when I was extremely small. My dad got a job here in New York and I have to stay with my mom here until my dad arranges a permanent stay for us in New York."I said taking a deep breath.

With that no one said anything. They gave me pitiful look that I didn't really need. But Leo broke the silence by asking Percy,

"Can I have your ketchup? Mine got over." With that we all burst out laughing.

"What?" Leo said with an innocent look and a mouth stuffed with food.

The bell rang. I groaned and got up. Boy I had a huge day ahead of me. I quickly finished my juice and chucked it away.

"If you don't mind Piper, can I ask you something?" Jason asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Who is your mom?" he said with a worried look on his face.

"Evelyn. Evelyn Mitchell." I said confused.

"I knew it! When I first saw you I felt that I met you before. You look a lot like her. Especially your eyes. They're like the exact same shade."

"Wait up. You know my mom?" I said utterly confused.

"Yeah. I'm your neighbor. My mom and your mom are quite good friends." He said grinning like a madman.

"What? How is that even possible?! Then how come I haven't met you before?" I said narrowing my eyes. _Ya ain't gonna fool me young man._

"Well we went on vacation. I just came back the day before yesterday from Monte Carlo."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Aren't you glad? But I thought you were my friend." He said giving me a 'small-girl-who-was-waiting-to-eat-a-chocolate-but-a-squirrel-just- stole-it' look.

"What? Yes. Of course. I'm excited. I'm just surprised. You're my neighbor. Holy shit. You're my neighbor. What? This is so frickin' amazing! Oh my lord! Thank you so much, Lord! Thank you!"

He chuckled at my sudden outburst.

"Well, you still hurt me Piper. I'm an injured man." He said holding an imaginary knife over his chest, making a face full of pain.

"Ouch. Well we have an emergency here! Call the ambulance someone!" I said playing along.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Well then. I'll see you later."

"See ya, _neighbor._" I said grinning as I walked towards class. I was glad I had wonderful friends _and_ a neighbor.

* * *

**So that's it mates. This was it. So you guys liked it! I really hope so!**

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Me\- Chapter 4**

**Sorry guys! I kno wit has been so long since I posted a new chapter. I got busy with reading Harry Potter! I know we all love it! So this is it guys the next chapter! I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Well, school got better with my friends around. I got close with my other friends like Percy, Nico, Rachel and even Thalia. I got to know Annabeth a bit more than the rest of them. Apparently her mom died when she was young and her dad married someone else after a few years. But Annabeth hated her new stepmom when she first came. She planned of running out of the house but her dad, , requested her to give her stepmom a chance. Later things got better and she also has twin brothers whom she find very annoying.

Today was Saturday._ Finally._ Mom had some work at her boutique as usual. I saw her very less nowadays especially as she lots of work to do with a new fashion show coming up and she had to supply all the dresses and stuff. Things got better better between me and mom. Well I started calling _mom!_ Well that's a start, isn't it….No like seriously. We even started sharing our recipes. And believe me she is a _wonderful_ cook. Also, the house is kind of freaky at night. The windows are damn huge and since it's the rainy season, the thunders are to be heard extremely loud. What? I don't like those sounds. They're not something I appreciate, even when I was young.

"Hungry. Hungry. I need something to eat!" I said checking the shelves, but it had absolutely nothing.

I opened the drawer and found a small popcorn packet.

"Fine. There's at least _this_." I said putting the popcorn into the oven and setting the time. I heard someone knock the door. I noticed that it was some random person, but she looked like someone who could possibly be mom's friend. I opened the door and stood there a lady of my mom's age.

"Hi dear. You must be Piper. Where's Evelyn?"

"She went out." I said confused. Who the hell is she?

"Well I'm Andriana. When she comes back, tell her that I came." But she seemed familiar; that shade of blonde, the eyes. I had seen her somewhere. But I just can't figure out who….

"It was nice to meet you, Piper." She said smiling.

"Likewise. Is it urgent? I could always call her."I said.

"Oh no! No dear. It's just that I didn't see her for a long time. A very long time.", she said with a longing look on her face.

"Anyway. I'll see you later, dear. Bye!" she said flashing a very familiar grin. I now her! I now her! But I don't know her! Ugghh!

"Bye!" I said in the middle of my thoughts.

I went to get my popcorn from the oven. But I wasn't interested in eating. I was thinking the whole time who she could be. _Now I understand Jason's situation when he saw me,_ I thought. Wait. She looked a lot like Jason. The eyes. Those were Thalia's blue eyes. And his hair. The same shade of blonde. She could be Jason's mom. I remember that day when Jason said:

"_Yeah. I'm your neighbor. My mom and your mom are quite good friends." He said grinning like a mad man._

Of course. It's his _mom._

Noticing that I had literally nothing to do, absolutely no homework and I was not in the mode for any books (which was extremely weird and I also noticed that something was terribly wrong me), so I settled in for a movie. I searched the counter for some movies.

Pitch Perfect._ Not in the mood for that._

Taken. _Ooh classic action movie. But maybe not now._

But after wrecking my brain about which movie to watch, I settled in for a classic horror movie: The Conjuring.

I knew that if I watched a horror, I would _have_ to sleep with my dad that night. What? I'm serious. Don't judge me. I needed someone to protect me.

Before I could notice that the volume was at it's highest, the extremely-creepy-looking-green-color-demon-on-top-of-the-wardrobe scene and I shrieked out so loud that the even the neighbor would come running screaming on top of their lungs saying: _What happened? Did a serial killer try to murder you? What in Hades happened to you?_

Then suddenly the door bell rang. _What if it's a serial killer? What if it's that same green lady in the movie? What if it's the 'Grudge' comes and does those weird sounds like in the movie? _The 'mystery man who could possibly be a serial killer' rang the bell once more. I went running to the kitchen and grabbed a big knife. I moved slowly toward the door, as the person continued to ring the bell, and opened the door painfully slowly. I screamed with all might, ready to dive in with my kitchen knife ,

"You can't kill me Mr.'Who-" I stopped immediately after seeing a wide-eyed Jason standing at my doorstep. We stared at each other, not knowing what to say. I finally broke the silence by saying,

"Oh god! It's you! You freaked me out. I thought you were a serial killer or the 'Grudge'!", embarrassed of my little heroic act.

"So you aren't gonna kill me now. Are you?" He said with a shocked face.

"No. I won't kill you. Calm down."

"How can I calm down when my _friend_ just tried to kill me with a knife when I thought of surprising her with cupcakes!"

"You bought me cupcakes?" I said giving my best angelic smile possible.

"Put that knife away or I'm taking back the cupcakes!" he said looking extremely annoyed.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going. Come in." I said shaking my head at how immature I had been a few minutes ago. As I put the knife back in kitchen Jason asked,

"So what the hell just happened?" he said looking confused.

"Well I was watching 'The Conjuring' and the 'cupboard' scene came and at the same time you rang the bell and I thought you were a serial killer so I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and thought of killing you but then I noticed it was, well _you._"

He just stared at me with a look of disbelief.

"Okay. I know what I just did. No need of making me feel more embaressed than I already am. And I should be happy that it was you and not and not some of mom's friends. Oh god, that would have been so embaressing!" I said with my hand raised on my mouth. He raised his eyebrows.

"Anyways. I'm just gonna forget that _that_ just happened. I brought cupcakes as I mentioned before. But just one question. Why would you watch a horror _all alone_ if you're _so _scared of them?" he said seriously.

"I don't know. I was just bored, I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders. He still had a confused expression on his face which was annoying me. A lot.

"Now give me the cupcakes!" I said annoyed. He chuckled.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm giving them, Pipes. Chill out." He said handing me the cupcakes. They were all chocolate flavored. _He knows me too well._

"Where did you get these?" looking at the cupcakes which would soon end up in my tummy.

"Oh, from a shop nearby. I just grabbed some while coming back home because I had already decided I'd visit you. So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. You decide while I get some popcorn I made before. It's the last that I have at home and I'm offering it to you with lots of love requesting for forgiveness of my near attempt of murdering you. So am I forgiven?"

"Get the popcorn and then I'll decide." He said smirking.

"I hate you." I said folding my arms. It was a childish act but I didn't being truly myself in front of him. He was really my best friend.

We spent the day eating the cupcakes, popcorn, talking and laughing as we watched the horror movie. He said he didn't believe all these stuff and thought they were silly. I mean when he made jokes doubting their existence, who wouldn't laugh?

He went soon after finishing the movie saying that his mother would be waiting for him. That's when I noticed I forget to tell him the fact that I just met his mother later this morning.

"Oh yeah. I met your mother today. She came here saying that she wanted to talk to Evelyn about something. At first I didn't recognize her but then her hair and her eyes gave it all away." I said smiling.

"Well admit that I'm handsome then. I mean I now you do think that I'm handsome but I said that I because I want to hear from your own mouth." He said smirking.

"Yeah whatever. Go home now."

"Don't you think I'll forget about this conversation Miss McLean."

"Okay. Okay. Go. Now!" I said pushing him playfully towards the door.

"Bye Pipes."

"Bye Blondie."

"Oh shut up."

"It's my way of saying 'handsome'"

"Oh so you do admit." He said smirking.

"Oh stop with it! Go!"

I shut the door behind me.

Then suddenly my phone rang and I jumped slightly.

"God! This is so annoying! Urgghhhhh!" I mumbled to myself. I checked the phone and noticed that it was my Dad. _Oh damn! I forgot to call Dad today. I hadn't called him all week!_ I picked up the phone.

"I'm so sorry Dad. I completely forgot to call you. A friend came over and we were watching a movie so I forgot totally! Sorry!" I said apologetically.

"No. It's okay. I just called because I had some bad news." He said in a sad tone.

"Dad, is everything alright?" I asked in a scared tone. What made _Dad_ so unhappy? He is always positive about everything. _I_ _mean what could it possibly be that him so sad?_

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or some other day. so giddy up mates! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is Me\- Chapter 5**

**This is the next chapter. It's mostly emotional stuff between Piper and her Mom. So yeah...hope you guys like it! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Previously: _

"_God! This is so annoying! Ugghhhhh!" I mumbled to myself. I checked the phone and noticed that it was my Dad. Oh damn! I forgot to call Dad today. I hadn't called him all week! I picked up the phone._

"_I'm so sorry Dad. I completely forgot to call you. A friend came over and we were watching a movie so I forgot totally! Sorry! I said apologetically. _

"_No. It's okay. I just called because I had some bad news." He said in a sad tone. _

"_Dad, is everything alright?" I asked in a scared tone. What made Dad so unhappy? He is always positive about everything. I mean what could it possibly be that him so sad?_

* * *

"Pipes I'm coming to New York! I bought ourselves a house nearby school!" he said in an extremely excited voice.

"What in Hades are you-" I stopped abruptly after noticing the fact that he was fooling me.

"Dad! That's amazing! I was worried! Old man that wasn't funny! This was worse than the omelet!" I said in an annoyed tone. _He fooled me!_

"Ha! I got you Pipes! See, this proves that an old man _could_ be fun! I'm so excited, Pipes! I get to see you again! I missed my baby girl."

"Yeah Dad. But I would appreciate it even more if you broke down the news in a better way!" I said laughing.

"I'm forgiven, right?" he said in a fake sweet tone.

"No. You're not. This is what you get Old man if you irate your sweet, innocent daughter!" I said in a serious tone.

"Okay! Sorry Pipes! I won't do it again. Promise."

"Okay fine. You're forgiven this time old man. But next time you do this you don't what will happen to you!" I said in a threatening voice.

After a pause I said, "Anyways, when are you coming? And where exactly is this house?"

"Oh I'll be coming over the next week. My flight's on Thursday. I need to pack up things here and off to New York!" he said laughing.

"Anyway, how was today? You said a friend came over before."

"Yeah. Jason came about two hours ago. But Dad what about Mom? Won't she be disappointed if I leave?" I said and then noticed the fact that I called he 'mom' for the first time.

"I don't know Pipes. I'll have to talk to her." Just then the bell rang.

"I guess Evelyn's here. Then maybe we can talk to her." I said.

I opened the door. She was standing there with probably ten bags filled with just food items. Mind you I said _just food._

"Did you buy the whole shop or something?!" I said in disbelief. _No wonder it took her so long to come back home._

"Okay! Stop with it and help me out! My hands are aching!" I shook my head at her ridiculousness.

"Dad, I'll call you back later okay?"

"Yeah you better help her out Bye." My dad said chuckling.

I grabbed some of her bags and peeped inside. There were loafs of bread, Nutella and various types of cheese spreads. She even bought loads of vegetables and chicken. God knows why she got so much food…

I helped her with all the bags and kept them one the counter.

"Mom? May I ask why you got so much food?" I said confused.

"Oh you what Pipes I have very exciting news to tell you! As you know I told you I was planning of opening a dress boutique nearby, right?"

"Yeah. You told me." I said still confused.

"Well I'm opening the shop next week!" she said squealing so loudly that my ears hurt. But I didn't care this time. She was opening a new shop! Instead I found myself squealing with her.

"Mom! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"And so we're having a party the day before opening the boutique which is sometime next week!" she was squealing again.

"Is all the food for the party?" I asked excited. I'd love to do some cooking for Mom's special day!

"No! Pipes, we're ordering from a restaurant nearby! It's called Linea! The food there is amazing! It has all sorts of food: Chinese, barbeque and so much more! I'll take you there sometime this week!"

"But why did you get so much food? I mean both of us couldn't possibly eat so much, could we?" I said confused and also excited.

"Oh all these are for Tristan! He called me right before I started shopping! So I thought we both could cook a fabulous dinner for your dad. He must have missed your cooking so much! I mean who wouldn't miss your cooking!" she said laughing.

I really liked being like this with my mother. Happy. Really happy.

Wait. Dad called you?" I said lost in my thoughts.

"Yes Piper. Now help me sort out all the food!" she said.

While I was helping her I thought about the reality. If my dad was coming here then I would have to move to another house that he had chose for us. But what about mom? I mean I could still see her, right? I would really miss her a lot ... So I decided to ask her. I took a deep breath.

"Mom? If dad's coming here then I'll have to move from here, right?" I said with a sad tone.

"I won't be staying here with you, right? Mom?" she wasn't answering me.

"Mom?" I said in a worried tone.

"I don't want you to leave, Pipes." She said as a single tear silently dropped onto her face.

"I really don't want you to. But I don't deserve you, Pipes. I left you alone when you needed me. I abandoned you. Your whole childhood." With that she broke into a sob.

"I can't take you away from your dad! Pipes I love you so much! But I can't do that! He deserves you much more! He took care of you all along! " she said crying. I held her in my arms.

"Hey, we'll figure out something. It'll be alright. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up this topic." I said soothingly. She just nodded.

"Even I don't want to leave. I didn't like you much in the beginning but know you're my mom. I love you as much as I love dad. When dad comes we'll see what we should do. Okay?"

She gave me a small nod in response. I felt really bad for. I mean I never expected Mom really loved me so much.

"Now come on. You have a boutique to manage and we have to plan the party, right? And old man's coming too. Come on. Giddy up, Mom!"

She laughed. For real.

"You call him 'Old Man'?" she said still laughing.

"Yeah I do. And he kind of likes that pet name himself. Now come on." I said smiling.

"Thank you, Pipes. For accepting me. Even though I left you alone all these years. But you don't know one thing. I used to call your Dad every year to ask him how you were doing. I called him on every birthday to ask how my little girl was doing. But for reasons I couldn't talk to you. But I really wanted to. I asked him to send photos of you every month. I didn't give up entirely on you." She said giving me a sad smile.

"Thank you." I said. It was more of a whisper. She did care about me. She really did. I felt tears in my tears in my eyes. They slowly slipped down my cheeks.

Mom gasped, "Oh dear! I'm so sorry!" she said hugging me tightly. We sat like that for like long time in each other's arms. I never thought I'd see my mother when I was young. I mean I know I felt angry. Very angry that she never even cared to talk to me. But I now I don't feel like that now. I really like her. She _is _mother afterall. Then she wiped my tears and said,

"Okay enough of this. Let's get back to work." She said smiling warmly. As we went back to sorting out the food items, I remembered that I forgot to tell about Jason's mom.

"Mom! I forgot to tell you Mrs. Grace came to see you." I said, "Before Jason came." I added.

"Oh! Dear god! I forgot to tell her. But sorry Pipes. There must have been no food when he came."

I laughed, "Mom! It's okay. In fact he brought cupcakes for me itself. You don't have to feel bad. Besides he really doesn't care."

"But Mom, she really wanted to talk to you! She seemed...I don't know... desperate?"

"Oh. Okay. Well I better go and call Andrianna!" she smiled and went upstairs.

I really wondered what I would do after dad came to New York. I would have to talk to Dad about it tomorrow. But that would disappoint Dad. I don't want to worry him. He's already so excited about coming to New York. We'll figure out about all this later. Now all I need to do is think of what to cook for dad. He loves spaghetti and meatballs with his favourite tomato sauce topped on the spaghetti. Yeah that'd be really good. I sighed in content. _I finally get to see him. GOd, i missed him so much._

* * *

**So this is it! I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will take some time. So giddy up mates for another absolutely amazing chapter... which will come tomorrow... right... Bye guys! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Me- Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! I know I haven't posted anything in like years. Really sorry. I hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Mom went out today also since she had a lot of things to take care. One the 'Party' and two she's opening her boutique! Of course she'd be busy! So again I was left to myself with absolutely nothing to do. Nothing. I was again planning to watch some amazing movie_. Not a horror movie_, I thought, remembering what I did yesterday. Poor Jason. Also to my advantage, there was a lot of food available at home right now. So _phew!_

So I decided in for Pitch Perfect. _Yeah I could totally do that movie right now! _I got a packet of my favourite cheese Doritos and made myself comfortable on the couch. _Oh, this is so relaxing!_

I was laughing my head off when Amy first met Chloe and Aubrey and singing along almost all of the songs in the movie. I watched this movie so many times that I knew some of the scenes by heart. Seriously. Jesse and Becca are just so…. Oh I could go one and one about this.

I glanced at the fancy clock on the wall (_I mean seriously. What's not fancy at mom's place!),_ which said it was currently 1:30.

"God! I need food. How did I possibly survive until now without food?" I said to myself. Yes, I talk to myself a lot when I'm alone. A lot.

I went to the kitchen for something nice for myself to eat. I finally decided on a wonderful 'Stir fried chicken noodles'. I got out some onions, cabbage, chillies, carrots, garlic, spring onions, green bell peppers and of course the chicken. I chopped all the veggies finely and cut the chicken breast into thin pieces. I put a large pot with water and started boiling the noodles. I got out the wok. Don't ask me why, but Mom has it.

I started frying up all the veggies and the chicken with some salt. And then I added dark soy and some chilly sauce. _I love when my food's spicy!_ I then added the cooked noodles into the veggies and chicken. It spelled delicious. I pulled out a bowl and poured the noodles into it. There some left in wok. I don't know. I guess I cooked too much noodles. _Food, I'm coming to you!_

I hogged up all my noodles full speed because I was damn hungry. If I wouldn't have made the noodles I would've eaten the mat or something. It would taste horrible but I wouldn't mind.

But I was still extremely bored. So I decided I would call Annabeth. I grabbed my phone and called her.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh hey Piper." She said but she seemed rather nervous.

"Is everything alright? You seem a bit-" I was stopped abruptly by Annabeth,

"Oh no! I'm totally fine! Why wouldn't I be? I am absolutely alright!" she said.

"Right. Anyways. What are you up to?" Then I heard someone laughing in the background. It sounded like Leo. And then a high-pitched scream. _Definitely Leo._ Someone else started laughing and soon another person joined in. This time it was more deeper. _Jason._ What are they upto?

"Shut up guys!" Annabeth screamed at them.

"Annabeth, are you busy? I could always call you later." I said.

"Annie! Help me!" someone said screaming. It was Percy. So all of them were together enjoying each other's company while I am bored to death here. Excellent. Absolutely excellent.

"Don't call me that!" snapped Annabeth. She seemed extremely angry. You don't know what'd happen to you when she gets pissed.

"Sorry Piper but I really got to go." She said apologetically.

"Nah. It's okay. Bye then." Then suddenly in the background I hear Jason say something which made Annabeth very angry. She hissed at him. She would've probably pounced at because at the next moment I heard Percy's voice on the phone.

"Sorry Piper. Bu the moment Annabeth is right now very busy in slapping both Leo and Jason. She will return back shortly. Thank you for your patience." He said chuckling.

"Okay. Bye."

Right. Now moving on. Then I soon ended up roaming around the house talking to myself. _Man, I really need a doctor._ I went down and checked the time again. It said 2:10. So I thought Music time! Yeah! Bring it on!

_You. Where the hell did you come from?_

_You were a different different kind of fun._

_An di'm still used to feeling numb!_

_But now, I got pins and needled on my tongue._

_Anticipating what's to come._

_Like a finger on a loaded gun!_

_I can feel it rising._

_Temperature inside me._

_Haven't felt it fo r alife time._

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it. Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long. Oh up up all night long._

Then I heard the doorbell ring. I went still singing and opened the door.

"Surprise!" I heard someone say. I jumped.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Leo were all standing there holding banners saying, 'Happy Birthday'. What the hell?

"Happy Birthday Piper!" they all screamed. They were all grinning widely.

"Today's my birthday?" I said confused.

"Yes genius." said Annabeth, rolling her eyes.

"But my birthday's on November 14." I said still confused.

"Today is the 14th, idiot." Said Percy laughing.

"What? How could I forget my own _birthday?_ How could I possibly be _that_ stupid?"

"Gosh. Come in. Guys thank you so much. This means a lot to me. Wait. How the hell did you guys know?" I said confused.

"We have our own ways." Leo said winking at me.

"Heartbeat song. Hmmmm. Nice choice. Play it again." Annabeth said as soon as the song got over.

"Sure." I said.

Then Leo started sniffing the air and said, "I smell food. Pipes what are you hiding from me?"

"Um, chicken stir fried noodles. There's a bit left. That is if you want some. Oh of course you'd want some." I said laughing. I walked towards the kitchen. I transferred the remaining noodles in a microwave-safe bowl and put it in the microwave for it to heat.

"Why? I hungry." He said poking his stomach.

"I made it an hour ago. It became cold. And cold food does not taste good."

"No. I don't care! I'm really hungry!" he said annoyed.

"Patience, dear friend. Patience." I said in a very calm voice.

The beep sound came. I took the bowl out and gave to him. I pulled out a fork for him.

"I got food guys. It has chicken. You guys want some. Oops sorry. I spat on it. But If you don't mind my saliva sticking to the noodles, you're always welcome to have it." He said innocently. Everyone started making puking sounds.

"What? My saliva doesn't taste that bad!" he said complaining. He took a big portion of the noodle and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Pipes! This is heavenly! How do you even make it! It tastes so good!" he said with his mouth full.

So that's why Annabeth sounded so nervous. They must've driving here when I called. She must have been worried that she'd slip by mistake and tell about the little surprise they planned.

"To ze birthday girl. I have ze best cupcakes in ze world from 'Ze Cupcake World'!" said Jason in a thick French accent. The Cupcake World was probably the best cupcake shop. He bought me some before also. I chuckled.

"Thank you." I said bowing slightly.

"My pleasure." He said with the same thick accent.

"All chocolate?" I asked.

"All chocolate. One with extra chocolate sprinkles." He said smiling.

"Thank you. You're my best best best friend!" I said grinning.

"I know." He said smiling.

Out of nowhere Leo said, "Can you make me more of this?"

"More of what?" I asked.

"More of these delicious noodles." He said. I folded my arms.

"Please." He said giving me a sickeningly sweet smile which dying dogs would give.

"Okay." I said.

"Yay!" he said jumping all around the house. Immature little…

I cooked him up some noodles. I really was having the best time in the world. I was surprised why dad didn't call me yet. Huh?

* * *

**So how was it! How many of you love Pitch Perfect?! And I'm serious. I seriously know some of the dialogues by heart. The scene when Becca and Aubrey, Jesse and Becca fight and when Becca apologizes to Jesse. Even when Bumper throws a burrito or something at Amy and the whole scene. I'm so excited for Pitch Perfect 2! **

**Also who else is obsessed with Heartbeat Song! I can't get that song out of my head. It took me 2 months to stop listening to Love Me Like You Do! Maybe even this song will take that much time to get it out of my head!**

**Please review! Review if you love Pitch Perfect! ;)**


End file.
